


First Kiss

by Canon_Breaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Breaker/pseuds/Canon_Breaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna has been traveling with Sam and Dean for a while. With Sam on a stake out, the feelings which she'd been trying to keep suppressed are allowed surface, and both rediscover what they'd missed from their youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Jenna paused, taking a deep breath as she looked at Dean. They’d been travelling together for a while, going through several cases and two rather close for comfort shaves with a pair of breeding Wendigos, as well as sharing a bed on numerous occasions to save costs. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked at him, hunched over Sam’s laptop as he researched the beginnings of a case put into their path by an old family friend. She bit her lip nervously, eyes flicking to the TV before looking back at him.  
“Something up?” Jenna glanced up, freezing. He was staring right at her, eyes fixed on her. Shaking her head, she smiled and focused back on the TV.  
“No, I was just thinking.”  
“About…”  
“Nothing.” She flushed, looking at the glowing screen. Noting his raised eyebrows, she ignored him as he muttered something, staring intently at the screen in front of him. Sighing, Dean stood up, setting the laptop down carefully, before stretching with a yawn. He smirked, sitting on the bed opposite her, unlacing his boots so he could pull them off. They landed with a thump, somehow ending perfectly beside each other. Sam was out on a stake out for the evening; for some reason, something which Dean couldn’t quite fathom, their current lead had taken an interest in Sam and his hair.  
“Nothing, huh?” Swinging his legs up onto the covers, Dean sighed, settling against the pillows. Jenna chuckled, and pushed her legs under the covers, snuggling down into the cushions. She twisted on her side to look at him. Dean opened one eye, looking at her suspiciously.  
“Nothing.” She repeated, sitting up to hug her knees.  
“You sure?” Sitting up, he tugged his shirt over his head, chucking it into the corner of the room and fist pumping as it landed on his duffel bag. He grinned at Jenna over his shoulder and she chuckled, smiling back. Pulling her legs from the covers, she bit her lip.  
“Jen?” He stood up, turning his back as he undid his jeans and pushed them down.  
“Woah.” Shielding her eyes, she peeked between her fingers.  
“You like it.” A grin spread across his face as he winked at her, and she shook her head with disdain.  
“Obviously, I can’t get enough of your ass in my face.”  
“Your wish is my command.”  
“I wish you’d put some bloody trousers on.”  
“Nah, you want this all over the place.” Flashing a smile, Dean flopped beside her instead of returning to the bed. He blinked innocently at her, batting his eyelashes.  
“What do you want?” She settled against the headboard, looking down at him. Dean Winchester. She would never have guessed she’d been travelling with those two; she still saw him as the annoying son of a bitch who could charm his way out of anything. Sighing, she looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. Damn, that man was attractive. Tough, hardy - a lifestyle driven him into by his father – but there was something else. Something deeper in that hardened shell that she knew was a shield to the rest of the world. Turning onto her side, she supported her head with her hand, sitting up on her elbow.  
“I want you to switch out the light.”  
“You were stood up for two, three minutes. Why didn’t you do it?” She smirked, ignoring his pout with ease as she looked at him.  
“Because it means I get to rest here and fall asleep quicker.”  
“The first time in two weeks and you’re refusing to sleep by yourself?”  
“That was…” A chuckle escaped as he counted on his fingers. “3 times.”  
“4. You forgot the night in the Impala.” Jenna smirked as his eyebrows rose, and sank again with remembrance.  
“Oh. Yeah.” He grinned, shifting to reach over her to pull on the light cord.  
“Rude.”  
“What!?” He looked down at her, having twisted to hang over her.  
“I could have switched out the light.” She smirked, reaching to take his hand away from the cord. Grabbing her wrist, Dean let go of the rope and tugged her arm towards him.  
“Are you serious?” He chuckled as she squirmed, trying to get free. A chuckle escaped her mouth, and he looked at her in surprise. “I will wrestle you off this bed and onto the floor. And then… You’ll have to sleep there.”  
“Bullshit.” Jenna muttered, letting her arm go limp to squeeze it out of his grip. Laughter falling freely, Dean rolled onto his back, letting her go. Yelping as she charged into him, he rolled onto the floor, catching her as he hit the ground with a dull thud.  
“You okay?” He tucked her hair behind her ear, searching her face.  
“I’m good.” She pinned his arms above his head, finding little resistance until she let go and he grabbed her around the waist.  
“Good.” He lifted her onto the bed, streaking his fingers down her ribs to tickle her gently. Jenna squirmed, scrabbling at his fingers to get him to stop. He refused, pinning her wrists above her head with one strong arm. There was a slight hitch in her breath and she panicked, stilling instantly. Dean let go immediately, stepping away from her.  
“Jen?”  
She looked up at him, panic staining her face as she took several steadying breaths. Slowly, he approached, sitting beside her as she brought her knees to her chest.  
“Hey. Come on, honey.” He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. Scooting towards the headboard, he chuckled softly as the tears started to fall, warm against his skin. Snuffling, she breathed him in, the familiar scent of motor oil, leather and cheeseburger ingrained into his skin. He tilted her chin gently “What happened to no chick flick moments?”  
“I-I’m sorry.” She swallowed, trying to fix her face into the brave façade that she usually wore. Biting her lip, she looked up at him; here she was, crying in Dean’s arms. Again. Every time she’d broken up with a boyfriend, he’d been there. She’d stained God knows how many tops when they were younger. Chuckling bitterly, she watched his forehead crumple with concern.  
“You okay?”  
“…Yeah.” She nodded, still not able to tear her eyes away from his. He wiped her cheeks clean with his thumb, thumb gently stroking her shoulder.  
“Awesome.” He went to move away when she stirred suddenly, twisting so she was facing him. Smiling softly, Jenna looked over his features, fingers lightly splaying over his cheek as he blinked, suddenly uncertain. There were butterflies fluttering in her stomach, twisting over and over as she watched him close his eyes slowly. Leaning forwards, she closed her own, mouth hovering inches from his as he sat stock still. For a few moments, it was only the sound of breathing, hers light and nervous, his the same as ever, deep and even. She closed the distance, pressing her mouth against his gently. No resistance came from him. In fact, his hands settled on her hips just as she pulled away, a heavy flush forming on her cheeks as she looked at him with uncertainty. Dean grinned, thumbs pressing in the dip of her hips in small circles, trying to soothe her. Jenna searched his face for an answer, finding one as he ducked his head to hers, pressing soft, warm lips to her own again, keeping the kiss light and sweet.  
“You okay?” Chuckling gently, he smiled, running his thumb over her lips.  
“I… I don’t know what-”  
“I do.” His smile warmed her, pulling the corner of her mouth up to mirror his own. “…I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”  
“A while?”  
“Call it a few years.” Sheepishly, he tucked her hair behind her ear like he had so many times before. Jenna kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed him back against the pillows.  
“Me too.” She smiled, reluctantly pulling away, turning to look at the TV screen that was throwing shadows over the rest of the room. Her flush faded slowly as she leant against him, taking his hand in hers as she played with his fingers. He brushed her hair with a soft kiss.  
“We should get some shut eye.” Dean commented, looking down as she snuffled sleepily, curling against his chest. He placed another kiss against her hair, tenderly stroking her hair away from her face. He watched watching her wriggle closer, using him as a pillow instead of rolling the twelve inch gap to her own pillows.  
“Night, honey.” He murmured, knowing she’d fallen asleep by her even breathing. Settling down, he waited for Sam to return, arms finally filled with the woman he loved.


End file.
